


Time Travel Fix-It

by KittenKin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: A little ficlet based on this post by danahatesyou2 of tumblr:Can I get uhhhhhhhhhhh a fanfic where current Sherlock gets thrown into the past, sometime around where he met John, and he meets himself and is like….damn…..I really lived like this???? And everyone is shook at how different Sherlock is from the future. (https://danahatesyou2.tumblr.com/post/181651487115)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	Time Travel Fix-It

On the 29th of January, Sherlock gets grabbed by his future self and thrown into a supply closet for A Very Important Talk about the man he just met. He gets shown some scars and told some secrets that shake his confidence enough that he listens.

So when John asks if he’s got a boyfriend, Sherlock just shrugs and says, “not at present, no” and then goes on to explain that it’s difficult to find someone who understands how important the work is to him, and would also find his personality endearing instead of irritating.

And he cures John’s limp and looks at him like prehistoric man looked at fire and drags him all over London. But he also lets it show that he cares about what John thinks, lets John see the influence he has on the detective, and most importantly, lets John know in clear and comprehensible English that he’s appreciated and important.

He marks the first occasion of John’s birthday at 221b by giving him every last bit of nicotine and cocaine he’s hidden around the flat, even the carefully hidden vial that’s more of a security blanket than a stash.

Even more difficult, he forces himself to be honest with John…and his own self.

Yet more difficult even than that, he shares his feelings with John.

He grows tense and testy as they grow closer to each other and Moriarty. Whenever he finds himself doubting, he traces a finger over a scar he doesn’t have. More and more secrets are whispered between them under the cover of darkness and music, and when he jumps, Molly is there to hold John back from Sherlock’s body. Molly is also the one they entrust with finding John’s body in the bathtub, bloodstained note crumpled in one fist.

John and Sherlock raze Moriarty’s empire to the ground in under three months, and then carefully pull apart the smoldering ruins over the next eight so that there are not two bricks left stacked together behind which the consulting criminal can hide. John takes on all the wetwork, and Sherlock lets him. Sherlock smokes while John washes off the blood, and John lets him.

Lestrade jumps and curses and hugs them when they return, John first, then Sherlock. Sherlock takes a startled sniff at the DI’s neck and then shoves the man away with a horrified shout.

“Oh GOD, you’re fucking Mycroft!”


End file.
